The ability of BIPY•+ radical cations to exist as stable radical cations has long been known, and their tendency to undergo dimerization [(BIPY•+)2] by means of favorable radical-radical interactions (also referred to as pimerization) well is documented. However, the stabilities of these BIPY•+ radical cation dimers are rather weak, especially in organic solvents, which challenges their use in applications.